The present invention relates generally to a spatial-temporal filter.
The quality of video sequences or a particular image varies widely depending on the source of the content. For example, computer generated content tends to have a high image quality. Packaged content, such as blue-ray media content, tends to have relatively high image quality. Over the air high definition broadcast content tends to have a somewhat lower image quality, while content distributed over cable and satellite tends to be of relatively lower image quality. In most cases, Internet protocol television (IPTV) and streamed content tends to be of even lower image quality.
It is desirable to include a system that is adaptable to different types of content and suitably applies a spatial temporal filter to increase image quality.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention may be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.